Brainstorm
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Kirua se retrouve en proie aux doutes et Gon ne fera rien pour l'aider du moins au départ


Thème: Rayon de soleil  
Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement, vu comment je les fais souffrir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Gon posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kirua. Son ami roulé sur lui-même l'inquiétait beaucoup, il semblait pris dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il serra doucement sa main et rencontra les yeux limpides de son ami. Jamais, il avait vu une telle expression. Il lui sourit doucement laissant sa main en place sans rien dire. Son ami prit l'action de son camarade comme noble, il sentit son cœur se serrer d'autant plus. Il garda le silence, le passé du garçon dont il s'était lié d'amitié il y a de cela quelques années était devenu son rayon de soleil, son guide et surtout celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Ses aventures avec lui avait développé son amitié en autre chose qu'il avait eu du mal à saisir. Un mélange d'euphorie et de peine. Il tourna la tête quand il sentit le rouge l'envahir.

-Kirua, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Je le sais Gon et pareil pour toi, mais là non. J'ai peur de perdre mon premier ami que je me suis fait dans ce monde.

Gon se mit devant lui et fronça doucement les sourcils. Il se demandait si Kirua n'était pas malade. Il prit son temps pour déplacer la main sur son épaule pour la mettre sur son front frôlant un peu les lèvres au passage. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs prit une autre teinte de rouge et se leva afin de créer une distance entre lui et son ami. Son cœur s'emballait. Il ne voulait rien gâché avec ses bêtises. Il venait à peine d'avoir fini une aventure des plus dangereuse pour eux où le jeune homme qui maîtrisait l'électricité avait pu voir le côté sombre de son meilleur ami. Le jeune hunter aux cheveux sombres était la gentillesse même, mais quand on touchait à ses amis, il pouvait se déchaîner. Kirua sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il se souvint de cette première rencontre, il avait senti que ce garçon tout comme lui était loin d'être ordinaire. Dès ses premiers mots ses soupçons avaient été confirmés. Gon était un garçon plein de surprises. Grâce à lui, Kirua se découvrait aussi. Il soupira en voyant que son meilleur ami ne laisserait pas tomber de si tôt. Les yeux couleur caramel dans ceux couleur émeraude de l'ancien tueur qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Il sentit son souffle se mêler au sien en toute innocence de la part de l'autre. Il avait du mal à laisser son imagination tourner à plein régime. Et si ses sentiments l'éloignerait de Gon ? Son ami avait le truc avec les filles, il le savait et vu de ses propres yeux. Il était peut-être qu'un hétéro comme la plupart des autres. Il se sentait honteux de l'aimer de cette façon. Il se dégoûtait. Il se frotta vigoureusement sous les yeux de son ami qui l'arrêta en voyant que ce geste le blessait.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Kirua ? Qu'est qui te perturbe autant ?

Kirua se stoppa et se terra dans le silence le plus absolu pour éviter de répondre. Il ne voulait pas que son ami le jette, lui dise de partir loin de lui, qu'il était un gros dégouttant. Gon tenait ses mains avec force si bien qu'il fût incapable de bouger, il aurait pu facilement, mais une part de lui ne voulait pas ça.

-Kirua, tu me dis ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je ne peux pas Gon, c'est trop personnel...

-Si ça te pèse de trop, vient me voir tout de suite.

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête avant d'être lâcher par son meilleur ami. Il sentit un poids alourdir son estomac si bien qu'il refusait la barre de chocolat que son camarade lui proposait. Gon haussa les épaules et laissa la tablette sur la table avant de se coucher sur le lit et s'endormit directement qu'il toucha l'oreiller. Kirua mit ses mains dans ses cheveux blancs et les tira doucement en se répétant ses doutes dans sa tête. Si bien qu'il ne sentait pas le sommeil le prendre dans sa position. Il se réveilla quelques heures après avec des courbatures sur l'ensemble de son corps. Il se défit de cette position en serrant les dents tellement la douleur qui parcourait son corps semblait le mettre à mal. Quand il arriva à se mettre debout en titubant, il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. Il tourna les robinets doucement. L'eau chaude l'aiderait à oublier encore plus que la douleur. Il frappa le carrelage de la pièce d'eau et se mit sous la douche après s'être dévêtu non sans un gémissement de douleur.

-Quel con, je suis, pourquoi c'est arrivé bordel ! C'est mon ami depuis un bon moment et moi, je fais ça.

Il laissa l'eau masquer sa tirade à voix haute que le son de l'eau, mais il se trompait. Gon avait tout entendu préoccupé par l'état de son meilleur ami qui était en plein conflit intérieur sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour le stopper. Il serra les poings bien décider à faire avouer de gré ou de force Kirua. Il se mit assis jambe croisé sur son lit et attendit que son ami sorte de sa douche.

Le hunter aux cheveux blancs sortit simplement vêtu et un serviette sur sa tête, l'eau que retenaient encore ses cheveux coulant doucement sur son corps encore un peu douloureux. Il croisa le regard de celui qui faisait battre son cœur sans rien ressentir. Il sourit tristement avant de se baisser pour reprendre son sac.

-Non, on ne va nul part sans que je sache ce qui se passe dans ton crâne.

-Mais, on doit repartir au plus vite.

-Kirua, je ne te lâcherai pas.

Ce dernier soupira avant de poser sa main sur la tête de son ami réprimant un frisson plein de désir enflammer son corps. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et vint à cette conclusion.

-Je te dis tout autour d'un bon déjeuner, ne vas pas te plaindre si tu ne comprends pas Gon.

Gon hocha la tête et prit son sac et sortit de la chambre suivit de près par Kirua qui lui matait le derrière avec un peu trop d'insistance qu'il surprit un regard interrogatif de son ami. Il racla bruyamment sa gorge et continua sa route dans un silence total. Ils entrèrent dans un petit restaurant à l'ambiance morose. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin près du juke-box qui crachait sa musique d'une voix monocorde. Ils parcoururent le menu et commandèrent la même chose avant de laisser la femme partir.

-Tu vas me dire tout de suite ce qui se passe Kirua.

-Tu promets de rester calme Gon ?

-je le suis toujours.

Kirua regarda son ami qui ne doutait pas un seul instant de ses paroles. Le hunter aux cheveux blancs ravala sa salive, il aurait dû deviner que Gon n'avait pas senti le changement face la fourmi-chimère. Il posa sa main sur la table et évita un moment de croiser du regard son ami qui insistait un peu trop. Son cœur lui faisait si mal qu'il porta son autre main sur sa poitrine en serrant les dents. Son ami tenta de le calmer en lui souriant. Mais au lieu de calmer son camarade, il créa une véritable tempête intérieure. Il sentit presque les larmes monter à ses yeux. Il ne devait pas pleurer, pas quand il était là. Il aimait vraiment de trop... Il garda le silence, mais Gon ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il voyait que c'était difficile pour lui.

-Kirua, si tu laisses les choses en toi, tu vas finir par exploser, j'ai envie que tu restes entier.

-Je ne vais pas disparaître Gon.

-J'en suis heureux, mais tu vas me dire quand même ce qui ne va pas sinon je me fâche.

-En fait, je... Je... Euh... Je t'aime.

Il soupira sentant un poids se retirer de sa poitrine alors qu'il pouvait presque entendre les battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles. Il laissa échapper un peu d'électricité de son corps créant un court-circuit dans l'appareil qui était à côté. Les gens sursautèrent et le patron vint près des deux garçons et le demanda poliment de sortir de ses lieux et de ne plus y revenir. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors sans avoir pu se dire autre chose de plus que les révélation du garçon aux yeux verts. Il se regardèrent en chiens de faïence un moment.

-Donc c'est ça qui te perturbe autant ?

-Oui.

-Tu est mon ami Kirua, même si tu m'aime, je ne vais pas te repousser. Mon attachement pour toi changera pas.

Kirua soupira doucement avant de serrer doucement son ami avec besoin, sa peur s'envolant aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était installée en lui en laissant quand même quelques traces derrière elle. Des larmes virent s'échapper de son petit corps. Il se sentait tellement stupide d'avoir douté de la solidité de leur amitié. Même s'il aimait les choses ne changerait pas entre eux juste ses regards qui insisterait plus à certains moments. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Pourtant, le garçon toujours en proie en doute ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Leur mission se déroulement le plus normalement pour les deux garçons. Leur duo fonctionnait toujours malgré que Kirua se mettait assez souvent danger pour éviter que Gon se blesse. Si bien qu'il passa des heures à panser les blessures du jeune hunter aux cheveux blancs. Son ami lui répéta mainte fois de faire attention à lui, il ne voulait pas perdre un ami. Il le prit dans ses bras ce qui fit rougir l'autre. Il ne l'aimait pas comme lui alors pourquoi lui donnait-il de faux espoir en le serrant ainsi ? Ses sentiments à la fois rassurer et replonger dans un conflit. Il se sentait si mal qu'il avait du mal à se reposer correctement. Des cernes commencerait à creuser et reviendrait le temps des questions. Le hunter au Nen de la manipulation savait qu'il devait dire ses doutes à son ami. Celui les accepterait et balayerait du plat de la main tous sauf un. Il sut que jamais il aimerait comme lui. Pourquoi il n'était pas une fille. Il maudissait son anatomie masculine qui lui faisait mal chaque matin à cause des rares songes qu'il avait. Jamais une douche froide avait été si bonne qu'en ses moments.

Des jours passèrent sans que Gon ne remarque de grands changements dans la façon d'être de son meilleur ami, ses sentiments pour lui bien que révélé au grand jour ne changeait rien à leur quotidien, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, rigolèrent de choses et d'autres et il arrivait parfois où le hunter du Nen du renforcement se sentait bien en serrant Kirua. Il n'avait aucune conscience du mal qu'il créait malgré lui. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'une distance entre eux s'étaient installée en dehors de ses accolades. L'ancien assassin avait été très discret dans sa démarche. Il avait ça avec délicatesse. Il adorait vraiment ses moments passé avec lui, mais il avait si mal. Son âme se déchirait doucement sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour colmater cette brèche qui grandissait. Kirua ce soir-là n'en pu plus. Il sortit de son lit et écrivit à la va vite un mot à l'intention de son meilleur ami. Il grimpa les escaliers et ouvrit la porte qui menait au toit plat du bâtiment. Il sentit les vents balayer ses mèches blanches. Il respira à fond. Le froid lui rappelant celui qui serrait son cœur en ce moment. Il hurla de tous ses poumons et recommença jusqu'à s'en casser la voix. Il s'installa assis au milieu de celui-ci en souriant tristement. Gon le retrouva dans cette position, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Espèce d'imbécile, tu crois que je m'inquiète avec ce genre de message en plus je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il dit...

Kirua le regarda et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit, ses cris l'avait pris sa voix. Il le savait pourtant ses mots non prononcés atteignirent le cœur de Gon. Il l'enlaça doucement, laissant l'autre poser des baisers volatiles sur la joue et cou de son ami qui rougit un peu mais ne recula pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes, pour lui ce genre de choses étaient si nouvelles. Il savait que la vie sans lui à ses côtés serait bien morne et son ami lui manquerait très vite. Ils restèrent un moment à se câliner comme cela seule la pluie qui tomba drue sur les deux jeunes hommes. Il était son rayon de soleil, lui était la lune, satellite solitaire, qui tournait lentement à la recherche de l'astre de lumière pour éclairer sa surface.

-Kirua, je sais ce que tu ressens. Je veux bien essayé avec toi.

Le hunter aux yeux verts sentit une joie immense l'envahir. Il regretta presque de plus savoir parler tellement il avait hurlé son désespoir. Gon voulait tester. Il irait le plus lentement possible, il attendrait soit son rejet soit une acceptation. Il calma sa respiration doucement. La chaleur de ses bras lui rappelant pourquoi il aimait autant. Il s'endormit dans ses bras laissant l'autre perplexe. Il le souleva et l'allongea dans son lit. Il garda un œil sur le sommeil de l'autre. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Kirua se prenait tant la tête pour cela ? Il laissa ses yeux se balader le long du corps maigre de son ami. Depuis combien de temps, cette chose tournait dans son esprit. La maigreur de son meilleur ami l'alarma. Il soupira doucement et s'installa sur le bord du lit. Il examina les traits de son camarade. Il plaça le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres encore humides. Il frissonna de tout son long. Il la ramena vers lui en entendant le soupir de bien-être filtrer entre ces dernières. Il ne saisit pas ce qui se passait, il pencha la tête, incapable d'en saisir tout le sens. Il se mit aux côtés de Kirua et caressa ses maigres courbes. Il le serra essayant de réchauffer du mieux qu'il pouvait le corps glacé de l'autre.

Quand le hunter aux yeux verts ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de voir Gon en face de lui. Il rougit furieusement avant de remarquer qu'une partie de son anatomie semblait parée à autre chose. Il tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte sans réveiller son ami. Il ne réussit pas, ce dernier lui sourit avant de le presser contre lui. Il sentit quelque chose de dur rencontrer sa jambe droite. Le jeune hunter prit la main de Kirua avec tendresse.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester dans cet état Kirua.

-Laisse-moi partir, je m'en occuperai, j'ai l'habitude de toute façon.

-Non, Laisse-moi te faire plaisir.

-Comme tu l'as fait avec ces femmes ?

-Tu es différent, j'apprécie tout ce temps avec toi.

-Mais tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi.

-Et si c'était le cas.

Le jeune homme en face de lui se mit à rougir puis se recula avant de sentir les lèvres de son ami se poser sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser le moins maladroitement possible. Ils se séparèrent un court instant avant de reprendre doucement. Leurs mains se baladant avec envie sur le corps du partenaire en face. Leurs gestes étaient un peu maladroits, mais emprunter d'une certaine sagesse.

-Gon, tu es sûr ?

-Comme je ne l'ai jamais été Kirua. Je t'apprécie trop pour que ça soit de la simple amitié.

-Gon, si tu n'es pas encore certain, j'attendrai.

-Non ça te fait trop mal.

Kirua rougit et tenta de dire quelques mots, mais quand les lèvres de son meilleur ami se posèrent sur les siens. Il sentit un courant électrique remonter le long de son corps. Ce n'était pas désagréable pour une fois. Il laissa Gon mener la danse, le hunter aux cheveux blancs avait les joues en feu. Il ne sentit même pas que son ami s'était mis assis sur ses pectoraux.

-Que ?

-Cela fait partir les larmes, laisse-moi diriger.

-Je ne suis pas comme ces femmes.

-Je le sais très bien.

Le hunter aux yeux bruns appuya ses paroles par une caresse sur l'érection naissante de son partenaire. Ce dernier était au pied du mur, un part de lui voulant fuir et l'autre voulant que ça continue, et ce jusqu'à son corps n'en peuvent plus. Son souffle se fit irrégulier à force d'attention de l'autre. Il lâcha un gémissement finalement après de longues minutes. Un sourire vint se coller sur le visage de Gon. Il savait qu'il avait gagné la partie. Il devait juste trouver l'endroit où il pourrait lui procurer du plaisir. Il rappela de certaines dames visitant l'île de la baleine. Il dirigea ses mains sur la raie de ses fesses avant de les palper un peu. Kirua le regarda, les yeux trahissant son envie et sa peur. Le jeune homme se recula un peu en rougissant. La main de son ami caressa sa joue en silence une partie de son anatomie dressée. Il retira ses vêtements et s'empala sur ce dernier sous le regard suspect de Kirua qui s'y était pas attendu à cela. Il interrogea silencieusement son amant qui prit cela pour un signal de départ et commença à se déhancher sur lui. L'ancien assassin gémit de plaisir sentant son sexe serrer dans l'antre de celui qu'il aimait. L'excitation remplaça les doutes de Kirua. La sensation qu'il ressentait valait mille tortures. C'était véritablement un plaisir. Il se mit à bouger de lui-même faisant crier Gon. De peur, il stoppa ce geste. Son amant lui soupira de reprendre. Au début, il avait eu très mal, mais plus il le faisait plus sentait quelque chose qui venait en lui avec une force qu'il ne connaissait pas. D'habitude, ça venait par dépit parce que son corps s'épuisait, mais là non. Il se sentait en pleine forme quand il se déversa et serra Kirua doucement.

-Je crois avoir trouvé l'amour.

-C'est maintenant que tu vois ce que c'est ?

-Oui, je ne te laisserai plus te blesser comme ça.

-Essaye pour voir.

Ils s'esclaffèrent ensemble avant de s'endormir l'un dans l'autre. Se serrant avec tendresse et ce jusqu'au levé du soleil. Leurs vies continuaient, seul changement, c'est que certains soirs ils recommencèrent ce qu'il avait fait.


End file.
